<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Know Who I Think I am? by YumishioriRhul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520607">Don't You Know Who I Think I am?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul'>YumishioriRhul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity on High [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic from various pokemon povs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers &amp; Obstagoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity on High [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Know Who I Think I am?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading, as tags warn, the first chapter is pretty dark. </p><p>This will end up being drabbles from the POV for Piers's pokemon from my other Fic, Sugar, We're Going Down. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My life has </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been exciting, to say the least. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I can remember the day Piers saved me from a bunch of mean humans as clear as day. Living on the streets of Spikemuth was rough… I lost my mother as well as my siblings to either the harsh treatment of humans or the lack of food. If not for Piers, I wouldn’t even be here… I had accepted my fate that day those tiny humans decided I was the perfect thing to torture. Even after Piers had run them off, I growled and bit him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How would he be any different from those who hurt me?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> different. He took care of my wounds and fed me. Even when he looked tired he still cared for me. He nursed me back to health and that’s when I decided I would help him too. Even when he failed The Gym Challenge twice, I was there for him. His third time attempting it, we had to go back home. His dad died, and it bothered him to no end. It seemed no one knew what happened and any time Piers asked he never got a straight answer. Seeing him so frustrated and sad hurt me. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I promised myself I would always be there if he needed me. And I was… still am.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As a Gym Leader and Leader of a group of misfits, I watched his ups and downs. It only took a few battles before I evolved. Winning was never a guarantee… but it was never good on Piers’s self-esteem. Growing up for him was hard, and before he found music, he used to do dangerous and stupid things. It had quickly become a habit for me to stop him any time he reached for the razor blade. Piers would get upset with me at first but later he’d hug me and thank me before sobbing into my fur. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For a few years, he was doing fine. He’d sing his pain away, and it was a good enough outlet for him. I started to let my guard down, started to believe he was safe from harming himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then he brought home this blonde human that </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeked </span>
  </em>
  <span>a scent so foul, I had to cover my snout. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At this point, I had reached my final evolution. It helped me cuddle and hug on Piers whenever he needed it but didn’t want to admit it. Unfortunately, it didn’t help me drive this man away.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At first, it seemed Piers was very happy. I had never seen him so excited to see someone before. He always seemed to glow in the man’s presence, to the point I nearly decided to ignore my gut feeling about this human. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But one day the foul human came in yelling. I moved quickly to try and protect Piers, blocking the blonde man’s way. He was stronger than I imagined and I was quickly shoved aside by him. I didn’t recover fast enough to stop this man from hitting Piers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I failed him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That attack was the start of many, and after the first one, the blonde man locked me in the incubation room so I couldn’t interfere again. Many nights I felt helpless, angry because I could hear Piers sobbing and I couldn’t do anything to comfort him... </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To help him feel safe and loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handful of times Marnie was home during these attacks, she was locked in her room with only Morpeko to keep her company. Not being able to comfort even her hurt me deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wasn't the only one locked away in the incubation room. We, on Piers's main team, were all locked into this room together. A few nights after my first time being locked in the room, Ringo and Barker were also shoved into the room. Like me, they were lucky to only have been "set aside". Sid Vicious and Eric weren't so lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skuntank, Scrafty, and I could hear the loud slap as one of Sid Vicious's tentacles were used to hit Piers against his will. When Malamar was forced into the room with us, we did our best to comfort him. But it would take far longer to try and soothe Eric. I, of course, didn't see this myself, but I remember Piers's pained scream. According to Toxtricity, this human grabbed him, and pushed his electric Mohawk into Piers's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric was near inconsolable… and I understand why. Piers was left with nasty scars after that. We tried to convince Toxtricity that none of us blame him, not even Piers, and that it was that human's fault not his. But he still blamed himself… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still does to this day. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers picked up the razor blades again… and I couldn’t stop him this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't stop him this time. Being locked in the incubation room, the little ones did their best to comfort us. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>What use was I to Piers if I couldn’t protect him from that man… and himself?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I couldn’t stop him when he drunkenly cut Piers over his right eye. I couldn’t stop him when he decided to use Piers’s left thigh and belly as a way to put out his cigarettes. I couldn’t stop him when he took his lighter to Piers’s chest, right over his heart. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I couldn’t stop him from dragging a knife from Piers’s shoulder blade to his hip. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Things only went downhill from there… I was left home during this time and Piers was gone for so long that Marnie grabbed me and the others to go out and find him. We searched all night for him before giving up and making camp. I had never been without him for a whole day, and when we couldn’t find him I thought things had hit a crescendo. I did my best to try and keep Marnie calm, but even she felt the same way I did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We feared he’d finally killed himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when we came home the next day that we found out the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Marnie some time to convince Piers, but finally, he told us everything. Piers had left with the intention to end it all. He couldn’t take feeling that blonde all over his skin still. As if the man was haunting him. He told Marnie that he tried even listening to his dad’s voice but that had only made him feel an urgency to end himself because he missed his dad so much. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I never met the man before, but Sid Vicious had and he was the first to hug Piers tightly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers continued by telling us that he had tried to end it twice. He was prevented the first time by a man he called Leon. I thought I had remembered seeing him around but I couldn’t put a face to that name. He then said the second time he had returned home, feeling it was the best place to end it without interruption. Then Raihan came by… and he helped Piers feel a bit better about himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I don’t know what this Raihan did, but I was glad to know Piers was in a better headspace. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He still had his downswings every now and again, and a few times I was late in stopping him from grabbing a razor blade. But then this man came and visited him. He smelled like the sea… but he also smelled safe. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He didn’t smell foul. But I was apprehensive of trusting him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The first night he was there, Guzma-- as I heard Piers call him-- stayed with Piers. I was afraid of what he would do, but the whole week this man had been around, he’d helped Piers with his fear of bug types… at least to a degree. He also made Piers smile a lot brighter than even that blonde man ever did. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Guzma had to leave, I felt Piers’s sadness. But this sadness was different. I was a content sadness. Piers did get to call him and talk a lot, and he seemed to equal back out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His life seemed to get back on track. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There were rare times that Piers hit a low, but I was able to pick him back up before anything bad could happen. Life was getting better. Piers was happy, which made Marnie happy. Life was great. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then I walked into the living room. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I had never seen Piers glow the way he did sitting next to the purple-haired man on the couch. He was practically radiating. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ ...Dunno when it started.” I heard Piers say as he shrugged. I watched him grab his and Leon’s bowls and go wash them. The purple haired human seemed to be lost in thought before I heard Piers say, “Don’t think too ‘ard on it. I see smoke comin’ out o’ yer ears.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I watched the human blush lightly in response, “sorry, I guess I just don’t get it.” I heard him chuckle some then he looked at something on his wrist. “It’s late, I should probably go so I can make it home in time, I have to be up early anyways.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’d offer ya t’ stay ‘ere but it’s a big commute from ‘ere t’ Wyndon.” I could hear the sadness in Piers’s voice as he spoke as he moved to gather up Alecia, handing her to this purple-haired man. “C’mon then, ‘ll lead ya t’ the front gate.” I saw Piers turn the T.V. off and wait for the taller man to get up, leading him out of his flat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I could still smell Piers’s sadness even after he left. When he came back, he flopped onto the couch and I moved to cuddle him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think ‘m in luv, Starchild” Piers whispered to me. I rumbled in response and he hugged me tighter. “I ‘ope he’s th’ one…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At that time all I could think was…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <em>
    <span>Me too...</span>
  </em>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>